Love Delayed
by InoueTsubasa
Summary: After having confessed his feelings to the red-headed violinist, Seiso's concour trumpeter moved away almost immediately and left no time for Kahoko to think of a response. Yet just when he thought the girl would be forever out of his life, fate seemed to have its way with his feelings. Rated M for future sexual content.
**Chapter 1
** **The Belated Reply**

* * *

"Kaho-chan, there's something I have to tell you."

It was a rare occasion for the trumpet player to pull such a serious face. Finally, he was determined to let his crush know about his feelings for her, considering how dense she was to not realize it this whole time. Graduation was only a few days away, so it was now or never; if left as it was, she might even fall for that stoic violinist. The very thought of it hurt despite its possibility of being true, in Kazuki's mind.

"Yes?"

"I like you! A lot."

That's it, he said it.

"Eh?" Kahoko seemed confused for a second before brimming into a warm smile. "Ahh, I like you too, Hihara-senpai."

…She misunderstood him.

"Ah no, I mean… uh," Kazuki stumbled. "I like you, as in, even more than a friendship kind of way."

Kazuki's face burned a fiery red shade, his heart beating in his chest so hard he thought he could explode any second. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Uhm…"

"You don't have to give me a reply. Just think about it."

That was the spring three years ago. Kahoko had yet to give him a reply and he assumed she'd want to remain friends, but didn't know how to say that without hurting him. She had always been a kind-hearted girl – always considerate of other people's feelings, a personality that made him fell for her. Years passed; however, he remained unable to move on from his high school love. Neither did he see nor remained in contact with the red-headed girl.

 _I hope she's doing well._

Upon graduation, Kazuki took a year off to travel and clear his mind before enrolling into a music university, no less than hours away from Seiso Academy. Perhaps it was to distance himself from further damage to his already broken heart. Yet to his surprise, someone from his former high school happened to be enrolled into the same university.

"Hihara-senpai, long time no see!" Kahoko greeted in a rather excited tone, much to the trumpeter's confusion. Wasn't she trying to avoid him this entire time? Why were her eyes glimmering?

"Kaho-chan…" Kazuki mumbled, shaken. He truly hadn't had any mental preparation to show himself before this girl again. His mind was blank. "L-long time no see…"

"Y-yeah… it's been how long? Three years?" Kahoko chuckled. Oh, how much had he missed her laugh. Just then, the atmosphere dropped to something a bit more serious. "You moved so soon after graduation, why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah, that… It was pretty last minute, since my parents bought my plane tickets without asking me for a date." It was a lie. He bought his own plane tickets as soon as his graduation ended so he wouldn't have to face Kahoko's rejection. What would he do, he wouldn't know, if he were to hear the words 'I'm sorry' from the person herself?

"Anyway, I have classes to go to. It's nice to know that we're attending the same university." Kahoko gave a soft, relaxed smile that melted the trumpeter's heart. "Would you like to grab a bite later tonight?"

Before Kazuki could stop himself, he agreed and the two bid each other a temporary farewell.

* * *

"Kaho-chan, I think we should go back. You're drunk," Kazuki stated with worry in his voice. What had begun with a delicious meal soon led to shots after shots of hard liquor at the bar. Despite knowing full well of her low alcohol tolerance, Kahoko insisted on a truth or dare game with the former concour player; whoever refuses to answer a question or fulfil a dare would drink a shot.

"Nuuu~ I'm still *hick* fiiiiiinne… *hick*" Kahoko was obviously in no condition to play anymore. Kazuki paid for the both of them before carrying the girl bridal style, much to the latter's irritation. After attempts of kicking and flailing failed to secure her release, Kahoko gave up and rested her head against Kazuki's chest. What she didn't know was how red of a shade his face had turned into.

"Hey Kaho-chan, where do you live?" Kazuki tried to divert his attention elsewhere. His heart was beating at an uncomfortably fast rate and he could swear Kahoko was aware of it too, since she made no effort in letting him know where her home was; she merely slept in his hold.

 _This girl will be the end of me…_

Having no other option, Kazuki brought her back to his house and gently laid her on his bed. However, just before he could turn to change out of his clothing, the red head groaned from the loss of his scent and pulled him into sitting on the side of the bed. Her hand remained its grasp on his shirt. Kazuki's parents were away from home on a business trip, leaving the both of them alone together – the fact being both a good and bad thing.

"Kaho-chan… please let me go, I need to change-" Kahoko had sat up and planted her lips against his before he could finish.

The fact that Kahoko was the one who initiated the kiss was beyond comprehension. Kazuki soon recovered himself, though, and returned the kiss, pressing his lips hard against hers. Sheepishly, he licked the bottom of her lip, earning himself a moan and access to the girl's mouth. The two engaged in a tongue battle over dominance, to which Kazuki eventually won over and was given free reign. Her mouth reeked of alcohol but he couldn't care less. Just it being Kahoko's was enough to satisfy him.

After what seemed like forever, Kazuki was the one to break the kiss; they both needed air. A pang of guilt immediately hit him in the head – he had just taken advantage of Kahoko's drunkenness. It made it a whole lot worse considering the fact that she had trusted him this much.

Kazuki grabbed Kahoko's shoulders and pushed himself from her. "Kaho-chan, I'm sorry…"

"What? Didn't you say that you liked me more than a friend?" Kahoko, surprisingly, slapped his hands away. Her face was still blushing red from the alcohol. "Or is it different now? Do you already have someone?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"And you moving so suddenly… without any means to contact you… how could you do this to me!?" Kahoko began to sob uncontrollably, furiously wiping away the tears before new ones formed in their place. "How are you going to expect me to give you a proper reply when…"

"…when I love you too…"


End file.
